A Companion's Diary: My Adventures With the Doctor
by the10doctorscompanion
Summary: I wanted to experience what life with the Doctor would be like. I knew it could quite possibly end up with me dead, but I didn't care. I saw the look of concern upon his face when I didn't answer his proposal right away. I knew I had to allay his doubts. There was only one word to say. "Allons-y."
1. Chapter 1

I was about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. I was about to agree to becoming the Doctor's companion. It's not like I was charging into it blindly either. I knew full well what I was doing. I had seen the show; I knew what he and his enemies were capable of. But still I wanted to experience what life with the Doctor would be like. I knew it could quite possibly end up with me dead, but I didn't care. I saw the look of concern upon his face when I didn't answer his proposal right away. I knew I had to allay his doubts. There was only one word to say. "Allons-y."

I don't even know where to start. Although it was less than a day ago when I met the Doctor, it feels like a lifetime. So much has happened in the span of 24 hours that everything is a blur, but I guess life is always like that with the Doctor. Everything got so tangled up I'm not even sure where the beginning is anymore. I'll do my best to put it in order though.

You could say it started about a month ago, when I first started watching a popular British sci-fi television show called Doctor Who. My friends watched it and got me hooked. I watched the entire first season of the 2005 revival in a day. It was official. I was a Whovian. I could no longer look at statues without staring, or be comfortable in the dark. I always made sure to count my shadows and I always kept an ear open in case I heard the familiar _woosh _of the TARDIS. I knew it would never happen but hey a girl can dream right? I even set my ringtone on my mobile to be the TARDIS _woosh. _The first time I heard it I flipped out.

Then I began to notice small oddities. I thought it was just my overactive imagination. Little things began to go missing, and there were points where I couldn't remember what I had been doing the second before. Perhaps the most significant incidence was when my Wite-Out suddenly repaired itself. I was in school, and I opened my pencil case to use it. It was TARDIS blue and damaged beyond repair so I chucked it. A couple hours later I opened up my pencil case and there it was sitting, good as new, with the same exact marks on it. I had to double check with my friend that it had indeed been broken. The next day a meteorite hit Russia. As a new Whovian, of course the first thing I though was "Aliens!" However days passed, and then a week, and then two, with no news of anything extraterrestrial. But I still lived each day in hope.

One night, I was stuck at home in bed with a low grade fever. My parents and my brother had all gone out so I was home alone. There was nothing to do other than watch all my favorite Doctor Who episodes again. I was about to doze off when I heard the unmistakable _woosh. _I shrugged it off as just the television. It couldn't be my mobile because I had turned that off ages ago. I turned the telly off but the _woosh _persisted. That's when I knew something was up. I changed out of my jammies as fast as I could and went to investigate.

I peered out of the blinds in my front room, hoping to see a police box, but knowing it wasn't possible. Sure enough, there was nothing there. Exasperated and blaming my fever, I headed downstairs to get some ice cream. I began to hear rattling around and banging in my basement. I grabbed a flashlight and went to investigate, my heart beginning to pound, not in fear, but anticipation. I slowly began to creep down the stairs, being sure to not make any noise for fear of being caught. I wanted to admire him before being told to shove off, as he surely would tell me to do after he realized how much of a fangirl I am.

There, in the corner of my very ordinary, very modern basement, was a blue police box from the 1950's. And there, standing in the doorway, was the Doctor himself. Caution thrown to the wind, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Oi, what was that for?" He asked, not unkindly.

"You seemed like you needed a hug," I said nonchalantly. Oh what a lie that was, I really just wanted to make sure he was real and not a figure of my imagination. Plus I wanted to see if he hugs as well in real life as he did on screen. He did. And he was really here, pinstripes, Converse, and all.

"Well, that's a first," He commented. "Would you mind telling me where and when I am?"

"Chicago, February 17, 2013, Doctor," I replied.

"How do you know who I am?" He inquired curiously.

"I'm guessing you've somehow made your way into this universe. In my universe, you're nothing more than a television character in a program called Doctor Who. I know almost everything about you, except what your actual name is of course." I said all of this matter-of-factly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Say something about me you couldn't possibly know otherwise."

"I'll start with the basics. You're a Time Lord from Gallifrey. You travel in your blue police box called the TARDIS. TARDIS is an acronym for time and relative dimension in space. You have two hearts and twelve rengenerations. You are currently on your tenth body. Right before you regenerated you told Rose that she was fantastic and so were you. The first thing you commented on in this body was how weird it was to have new teeth. You were also disappointed you weren't ginger. You think that you should always bring bananas to a party and you always give everyone and everything a chance to live. Your catchphrases are 'Allons-y!' and 'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.' You've had many different companions including Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble and you will have more. And oh yeah, I know your future as well. But I won't say anything about that. Spoilers!"

He just stared at me with a dumbstruck look on his face. "This is where it gets complicated. And rather awkward."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now do you believe me?" I asked him. I already knew the answer from the look on his face.

"Yes I believe you! But this is bad…very bad. Last I checked I was on my way to the Nebula of the Cosmic Sentinels and next thing I'm here! On Earth! In an alternate universe! It's impossible! I should know… I've tried everything to find Rose. Now I'm in an alternate universe and it's not even the right one," he said sadly. I felt bad for him. Where was the babbling, endearing Doctor I knew? This one was all…melancholy and depressed.

"Doctor…I don't think you're going to solve anything by moping. You don't realize this, but the TARDIS doesn't take you where you want to go…it takes you where you _need_ to go. So for some reason you're here…in my basement…where I'm home alone…and you have a time machine. No one would even know I'm gone."

"Just what are you trying to say here? You can't be any older than fourteen. You have a family, and an ordinary life. I can't put your life in danger when you still have so long to live."

"What I'm saying is…maybe I can help. You were brought to my house for a reason. Weird stuff has been happening to me lately as well. I'll forget what I was doing a second earlier. Little things have been disappearing. And now this! The TARDIS brought you _here_! Not some random house that belongs to people who wouldn't know who you were. _Here. _To me. That's got to mean something."

"It does mean something. You're probably more important in all this than we realize, but you're just _too _young! You have your whole life in front of you! I can't take that away."

"A life of what? Boredom? All my life, I've imagined that there was something _more _out there. Not just going to school, more school, and working a boring nine-to-five job that I'd hate. I imagined that I'd see the stars, do impossible things full of action and adventure and near death experiences. Magic, romance, sonic screwdrivers! Anything and everything extraordinary. Now that I know it exists, I'm not letting this opportunity escape." I pushed past him and walked straight into the TARDIS.

"Go on and say it, you know you want to…" said the Doctor resignedly. He couldn't argue with a stubborn teenage girl and he knew it.

"What? That it's bigger on the inside? I already knew that. What I want to see is just how much bigger. I want to find the swimming pool and the library. I want to fly through the time vortex going anywhere in all of time and space. I want to do amazing and nearly impossible things, see impossible creatures and planets. And most of all I want to do it by your side Doctor. I think the TARDIS brought you to me because I was meant to be your companion."

"I think that may be taking it a bit far. The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"How do you know? This universe just might. After all, Donna was just a temp and yet she was the most important woman in your universe."

"Alright, alright, fine. One trip _only. _After all, I only take the best of the best."

"Is this a Martha Jones one trip, or a _one trip _one trip."

"I'm not sure yet. I do find it odd that you know this much about my life though. This could prove to be interesting if uncomfortable."

"Think of it this way, you don't have to start over. In fact, I know more about your future than even you do."

"Please don't tell me. That could create a massive paradox and…" he trailed off as I shot him a glare.

"I know perfectly well what could happen. And I won't tell you. Spoilers, remember?"

He shuddered. "Please stop saying that. You sound like River when you do. One River is quite enough. Where to? Forward or back?"

"Back," I replied. "I have always preferred historical episodes of the show, not that the future ones aren't great. I just think that we are less likely to run into Daleks or Cybermen in the past."

"Seems logical. But time isn't just a straight line. From a nonlinear nonsubjective point of view time is more of a wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey ball of…"

"Stuff, yes, yes I know. Anything could happen. Come on, allons-y! Lets get this show on the road!"

My first trip on the TARDIS was relatively uneventful, if bumpy. That is, until we actually opened the doors. The Doctor refused to check the scanner first, saying it would ruin the surprise. I wasn't sure if he meant just for me or for him too. I'm leaning toward the latter. I stumbled out of the TARDIS, and was almost immediately assaulted. I screamed for the Doctor, and very quickly, my mouth was covered by a very big, very alien hand. I kicked and thrashed, and screamed unheard. The Doctor was still mucking about with some piece of machinery inside, and didn't notice me being kidnapped. That daft man. He never even asked my name.

I kicked and struggled and kicked some more. I felt something pierce my neck and my body began to relax against my will. I fought the haze with all my might but it was fruitless. My last thought before I passed out cold was 'Doctor, I'm sorry. This was all my fault.'


	3. Chapter 3

As I awoke, a piercing light blinded me. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared up. I was in a completely white room, and I was restrained on a surgical table. Just as soon as I took that in, a door opened that I hadn't seen. Out stepped something that made my blood run cold. It was a cyberman.

I was still so confused. This wasn't how they normally operated. "What do you want from me?" I asked it. "I'll have you know that I am under the Doctor's protection and he _will _be here to rescue me." It didn't respond. It just marched mechanically over to my bed side.

"You will be injected with a serum"

"Oh hell no you're not injecting me with anything!" I started writhing around and struggling in my very sturdy bonds.

"It is not fatal. It is a truth serum. You know everything about the man known as the Doctor. We need information."

"I'd rather die than help you."

"Then you will be deleted."

"I'd like to see you try," said someone that wasn't me.

The next thing I heard was the whirring of the sonic screwdriver and my bindings were released. I rubbed the feeling back into my wrists and got on my feet. The Doctor had come to rescue me just like I knew he would.

I turned around to thank him but noticed a glint of silver behind him. "Doctor look out!" He whipped around and soniced the cyberman right in the face. The cyberman collapsed and the Doctor grabbed my hand and said "RUN!" My inner fangirl was screaming but I didn't have time to think.

He dragged me back to the TARDIS and tried to get me inside. I refused and stood my ground. "Doctor, we can't just _leave! _We need to see what's going on. People might be depending on us. Who knows who else they took hostage,"

"I told you back at your house that I would _not _put your life in danger. I'm standing by that."

"How can you stand there and tell me what to do when you don't even know my name?"

"What's your name then?"

"Gemma Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Gemma. Now get in the TARDIS so I can take you home!"

"No. There are people that need to be saved. You're the one who named yourself Doctor. You're supposed to help people, not condemn them. Start living up to your name."

"I suppose you're right, but there's nothing I _can _do without putting you in danger. I won't….I _can't _lose another person."

"Well you're just going to have to risk it."

"How about I take you home, safe and sound, and come back and take care of this cyberman infestation."

"I don't think so. Then there won't be anyone to stop you. A universe without the Doctor is no universe at all. At least no universe I want to live in." I said softly. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him after only just having him in my life. "Besides, how do I know you would come back for me?"

"Gemma, I give you my word that I will come back for you in about four years from your point of view. But you need to go now, otherwise I won't be back. I can't take you travelling with me if you won't listen. That's how I lost…nevermind."

"Alright, I'll get in the TARDIS. But only because you promised me. And you better be back for me Doctor. I don't know what I will do if you aren't" And with that, we dematerialized and arrived back in my basement. "Now you get your skinny butt back there and rescue those innocent people."

"Gemma?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. If it weren't for you I probably would've given up on saving people. That little speech you gave me back there gave me one thing. Hope."

"No problem Doctor. Anytime you need someone to knock some sense into you, let me know. I'll be where you left me."

"I'll be there."

It was months, even years, until I saw signs of the Doctor again. And when I did, it was very slight. There were times I could've sworn I heard the TARDIS, only to whip my head around and there be nothing. More often, there were strange things going on in the city, that were foolishly covered up as people being drugged, or something equally unbelievable. Still, the Doctor didn't come in contact with me. I always knew when he was there, though. He was waiting for the most opportune time to take me away.

As it drew closer and closer to my 18th birthday, I grew more and more excited. This was when the Doctor would make me his official companion. That was something I had dreamt about for years. Subconsciously, I had started to emotionally distance myself from my family and friends. On the outside I seemed the same outgoing and stubborn Gemma, but inwardly I was already saying my goodbyes.

I thought about all the places that I wanted to see, everything I wanted to do. I wanted to be in danger, to be running on adrenaline. I wanted to see amazing and unbelievable things. Most of all, I wanted to fall in love with the Doctor all over again. This time, it would be the real man, not just some character in a television show.

My heart yearned for him to grab my hand and tell me to run. I knew once I started, I would never stop running. Even if he decided he didn't want me as his companion anymore, I would still be running. There's no way to stop after you've seen what's out there. You have this craving to find trouble.

I was getting ahead of myself. Although He did give me his word, I remembered what River Song once said. Rule one: The Doctor lies.


End file.
